


Now Save Me

by TMSharp819



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMSharp819/pseuds/TMSharp819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Emma made the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Save Me

Emma erased their memories from Camelot. She knew what she was doing. She hoped the others wouldn't recover their memories for a long time. She needed time. She couldn't let then find out why she embraced the darkness. Not yet anyway. Not until she could figure out what to do with the discoveries made there.

When Regina, her family, Hook, and Robin showed up, she knew it wasn't Hook that had come up with the plan. He does love her, but just because he thinks Emma was his true love, doesn't mean he is hers. Emma knew it was Regina who was the master behind the plan to save Emma. Regina didn't want Emma as the dark one, and she would've done anything to save her from it. Emma saved Regina from becoming The Dark One, and it was Regina's turn to do the same. To save Emma from the darkness. That was exactly the reason Emma gave Regina her dagger.

Emma understood why Rumple gave Belle his dagger when he proposed to her. It was a way of showing trust, and love. Emma knew that she loved Regina. That's why she sacrificed herself. She was never sure of Regina felt the same though. How could she? Emma "had" Hook, and Regina had Robin. Emma tried to love Hook, she really did, but Regina. Regina was the one that understood her. The one that cared for her as much as her family. The one trying her hardest to keep Emma from dark magic. Regina kept Emma from killing. When the darkness tried to steal Emma, Regina was the light, showing her back to good. 

Those 6 weeks in Camelot were full of Emma fighting off the darkness for Regina. Regina had said so herself, she is the savior now. Emma couldn't be, and she knew Regina was the perfect person to be the savior. Emma never would've thought that the woman she met years ago, would turn out to be the savior the would need. Regina was no longer the Evil Queen. She was certainly not evil by any means. Regina seemed to be the only person 100% there for Emma, even when she couldn't trust her own parents. Her and Henry have always believed in her. Well, Henry has. Regina couldn't stand her at first, and vice versa. The war between the 2 is what made Emma fall for her, if she was being honest with herself, which she usually is when it comes to Regina.

Camelot seemed to be the place where all of their secrets came out, whether they liked it or not. Emma was sneakier than the rest of them. She didn't fall prey to the traps. Some were her own traps, but others, those were just fate. Those games come Emma the light. Merlin had tricks up his sleeve. Merlin had gotten sick of the group getting along. It was maddening. Even Emma was getting along with everyone, minus the occasional slip up. She was still getting used to all the dark magic she had at her disposal. Merlin decided to liven this group up. He needed something to go wry. He decided at the feast he would spike their drinks with truth serum. Something is bound to go wrong then. After Merlin put the truth serum in the drinks, he let the group do the rest.

1 hour later

"So, tell us about the mysterious land you all hail from," King Arthur inquired.

"Well, where would you like us to begin," Regina questioned.

"How did you all end up there? We've heard speculations, but nothing definite."

Regina proceeded to tell King Arthur everything, adding slip ups towards her feelings. Feelings that were for a particular blonde. Robin was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with everything Regina was saying. Hook was scoffing, and finding it preposterous that Regina was in love with his true love.

Regina had stared getting dreamy eyed when she was talking about Emma. Since the day she came to Storybrooke, really. The mysterious blonde that would end up being the Savior. The one to save this town. For every time Emma saved them, Regina fell more in love with her. Fearing the consequence of having those feelings. All the fights, they made Regina see how strong Emma was. Every realization hitting Regina in the face with her love for her counterpart.

Snow stepped in, and started talking about how sorry she felt for making Regina lose her love Daniel. Snow could never get over the heartbreak she caused Regina. She had only found out within the past few years. Until then, she was never entirely sure why Regina hated her. Charming decidedly taking charge in this situation, even though they all knew his secrets now. Him and Snow for that matter.

Hook, was trying very hard not to attack Regina. He knew he was Emma's true love. He knew that all he had to do was kiss her, and it would save her from the darkness. That is, if Emma decided to let the darkness consume her. He wouldn't let that happen though. He didn't want to be in the same place as Belle was with the Crocodile. That was not the life he ever wished to have.

Robin was trying to focus all his attention on Roland, knowing that what he was hearing, was not something he ever wished would be said. He loved Regina. She told him that Tinkerbell showed Regina her true love, and he had a lion tattoo on his arm. That had to mean him. What if it wasn't a lion tattoo, but a lyon tattoo. Like the flower. Well fuck. That's not happening. I'm not losing m Regina to Emma. Especially now that she's the dark one. Robin was determined to keep Regina.

Emma seemed to be the only that didn't drink anything at the feast. No one else seemed to notice the truth serum that was in it. To be fair, no one else had Rumple talking to them. She didn't know that Regina had figure it out as well. She thought that Regina had no control over what she was saying. That she didn't know what was being said was entirely Regina's own doing, not from the magic.


End file.
